No One Can Run Forever
by fanficismysecretobsession
Summary: Veronica Mars has started over; new location, new life. But what happens when she is forced to go back to Neptune - the place she left behind so long ago - and face all those who want explanations for her disappearance. AU FUTUREFIC LoVe PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Title: No one can run forever

**Main Characters: Veronica, Logan, Mac, Wallace**

**Spoilers: just seasons 1 and 2, the rest is AU**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this story, nothing else**

**Authors Note: Hey, this is my first Veronica Mars fic, so I hope you like it, and criticism would be appreciated. Just bear in mind that where there are xxxxxx's that means the Point of View has switched between Logan and Veronica. Thanks.**

When I woke up this morning I had thought that today would be just like every other day. I thought I'd get up, get dressed, go to work, and solve some cases. Same old, same old. And in a way I was right. I got up, pulled on a pair of jeans and a t shirt and drove to work, stopping at a nearby Starbucks on the way to buy the coffee that I can't function without. It was when I got to my office that things started to go wrong. I walked in, picked up the pile of memos and messages waiting for me on my desk, and sat down, sifting through them half-heartedly.

"Morning V, got any good cases?" Johnny, my colleague and rival asked me, leaning against the doorway to my office. We're both vying for the same position; chief of investigations.

"Not really, just the usual…" I trailed off as a familiar name amongst the papers caught my eye. "Murder at the Neptune Grand Hotel, Neptune California." I quickly read the rest of the case-brief, stunned at the mention of the place that I hate the most, which I ran away from four years ago.

I suppose I haven't explained myself very well. My name is Veronica Mars, I'm twenty-two years old, and I live in New York, where I work at Independent Investigations. But I haven't always lived here. Till I was nineteen I lived in Neptune, the very place where someone has just been murdered. I suppose most people would be shocked to learn about a murder in their hometown, but Neptune is no stranger to scandal. After all, the first thing that made me hate Neptune was the murder of my best friend, Lilly Kane.

The last thing that made me hate Neptune happened on the very day I left.

"_Whose are they, Logan?" I asked, angrily, holding up the lacy pants._

"_Ronnie, I-"_

"_I don't want excuses, or 'I'm sorry's, Logan, I just want an answer. Whose are they?" I couldn't believe this was happening. On the one day that we had agreed not to fight, in case it ruined the day for us, I had to pry the truth out of my once more promiscuous boyfriend._

"_They're Madison's." He sighed; looking the most ashamed I'd ever seen him. "I know you won't want to hear it, Ronnie, but I'm so sorry! She came over last night looking for Dick, and I was just so torn up about you leaving that I couldn't help myself."_

"_You were upset that I was leaving, so you decided to make me even more upset about having to leave you? Hurt them so that they don't hurt you? Is that it?" My voice was dangerously low, and I could tell that if I didn't leave soon I was going to blow._

"_I'm sorry, Ronnie, please, you've got to forgive me." He was practically sobbing, but I couldn't feel any sympathy for him, the man who had once again broken my heart. Third time's the charm. I walked out of that hotel room, and took the next flight to New York I could._

I've never once looked back, or regretted my decision, and I've never had the urge to return to Neptune, not even to visit my father. And yet here I am, only a few hours away from Neptune now, driving down the highway. I'm not even sure why I took the case; someone else could have handled it, and it's not even like I would be the main detective on the case. Far from it, actually, they were almost done with investigations, just wanting an outsider to check through all the details, facts and evidence to make sure it was all in order. It'll just be a quick in and out trip, three days at most. But why risk coming back? I have no idea.

I check myself in at the Camelot Motel; none of my acquaintances ever go there, so I'm not afraid of being found out. But even this dingy, seedy motel has painful memories attached to it. After all, it was here that Logan and I had our first kiss. I decided to get started on the case as soon as possible, so as not to prolong my stay here. I haven't even told my father I'm here, or Wallace, my best friend, so I won't have to pay visits to anyone, and no one is going to try to make me stay longer.

I drive my blue pick-up truck into town, and park outside the Grand. When I enter I flash my detective's pass and the police officers and stroll in. Great, another hotel, another batch of memories. I push them to the back of my mind as I go over to the officer in charge, and start questioning him about the case. I'm more likely to be seen by someone who knows me at the Grand, but with my blonde hair mostly hidden under my hat, and my face concealed by my large aviator shades, I'm not the most recognisable person. I guess I'll just get down to work.

Xxxxxxxx

I put down the phone, buzzing. Finally, my work for the last two years has paid off. Mac's words echo in my mind. _"I've finally tracked her down, Logan. I'll be right over."_ So I'm going to find out where the love of my life has been hiding. With the help of Wallace and her father, Veronica has been dodging me since she left for Princeton, four years ago, and ever since she finished her degree early, and left the university, I've been searching for her, with the help of her best friend, and now mine, Cindy Mackenzie.

She knocks on the door of my condo, and I go to let her in. She looks nearly as excited as I do. I've never been sure why Veronica didn't stay in touch with Mac, but it hasn't fazed the brunette at all. Together, we've been tracking her down. And together, we've found her. She quickly dials the number she's got, and we listen to the dialling tone, expectantly.

"_Independent Investigations, how may I help you?"_ A woman answers the phone.

"Hi, this is Logan Echolls. I'd like to speak to Veronica Mars, please."

"_I'm sorry; she's away on a case right now. Is this a business call, or are you a friend?"_ I wonder how many friends Veronica has got that can only contact her through work.

"I'm a friend actually. We haven't met up in a while, and I just wanted to see when she was free. Do you know where she is now?"

"_Yes actually. She's gone to Neptune California. I'm not sure why though, I mean, it's an awfully long way from New York."_ The woman was getting chatty now, but I end the conversation quickly. Mac and I both grinned madly, and hugged each other. Not only had we found Veronica, but she was right here in Neptune.

"She must be working on that murder investigation!" Mac squeals, tossing me my car keys. "Let's go!"

I'm more wary of just driving up and surprising Veronica like that. I know her well, or at least I know the eighteen year old her well and the eighteen year old Veronica would not like to be surprised by an ex-boyfriend. But I quash those feelings. I just need to see her, to talk to her, and once more ask for her forgiveness.

We drive over to the Grand, breaking the speed limit by at least 100 miles an hour, and park. I look around for the familiar LeBaron of our youth, but its nowhere to be seen. We stroll into the lobby, looking around us for a glimpse of that blonde hair, or the sound of her sarcastic voice. And then I catch it.

"All I'm saying is that a drunken Dick Casablancas is hardly a reliable witness, Sheriff." She is just as spiky and realistic as the last time I saw her, and the 'sheriff' tacked onto the end of her accusation shows no sign of the respect that our Sheriff expects. Just like old times. Her hair is shorter than before, cut to chin-level, but I don't know why I expected her to stay the same. All I know is that she is still gorgeous, I still love her, and I still need to talk to her.

Xxxxxxx

It's getting on for evening, but I'm well into my work now, and have no intention of stopping. I discarded my hat about three hours ago, and the shades long before that. I don't care if anyone recognises me; I just want to be able to do what I love without any constrictions.

The Sheriff I'm working with is a complete dolt; much like Don Lamb was when I was a teenager. I'm poking holes straight through his theory, and in a way I'm glad that I decided to come down here, as the Sheriff was about to arrest the wrong guy and I don't like it when people are falsely accused. Point of reference: Abel Koontz. I'm just reminding him of yet another thing that is wrong with his case (I mean really, trusting Dick Casablancas when he's sober is a big mistake) when someone taps me on the shoulder.

I don't turn around. "I'm kind of busy right now; could you come bug me a bit later?" I ask whoever is behind me, acidly.

"Actually, Ronnie, I'd rather talk to you now." His voice hasn't changed. Nor has its effect on me. Heart beating wildly, I whirl around to face the man I left behind four years ago. He grins at me. "What's shaking, Ronnie?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the amazing feedback I got for the first chapter! I really hope that this one lives up to expectations, and if anyone has any ideas about what Logan could be doing to surprise Veronica then I'm sure they're better than what I have planned and I'd love to hear about them and possibly include them! xx**

_Last time…_

I don't turn around. "I'm kind of busy right now; could you come bug me a bit later?" I ask whoever is behind me, acidly.

"_Actually, Ronnie, I'd rather talk to you now." His voice hasn't changed. Nor has its effect on me. Heart beating wildly, I whirl around to face the man I left behind four years ago. He grins at me. "What's shaking, Ronnie?"_

I pull myself together quickly. No one is allowed to have that effect on Veronica Mars – not anymore anyway. But I'm struck by how little he's changed, in appearance at least. Same light brown hair, same gelled up spikes, and the same combination of confidence and pain in his eyes.

"Hello, Logan." I reply, icily. I'd rather not be sidetracked into conversations about where I've been or why I haven't contacted him in four years. I just want to do the job and get out.

"What, that's all I get? 'hello Logan'? That's cold, Ronnie, it really is." He appears to be all smirks and jokes, but I can tell that under it all he's wondering what on earth he should say, and worrying that I'm going to slap him, or something. I decide to make things easy for him.

"Well, it isn't as warm in New York as it is down here, Logan. If you'll excuse me, Sheriff Incompetent over there really needs my help." I stride off purposefully towards Sheriff Incompetent, as I've taken to calling him, even to his round, red face. He's the kind of policeman that my father and I hate; the kind who're only in the job for a badge and a feeling of power. I decide to focus on my hatred of all men like that rather than my shaken up feelings at seeing Logan again.

"You can't run away from this, Veronica." He calls after me, and I can practically see what his expression is, I know him that well. "We're gonna talk about this, and you're gonna have to listen to me. So you better start expecting me."

I don't say anything to him, only request another look at the crime scene from Sheriff Incomepetent.

By the time I get back to the Camelot its already morning. And not the early hours, either, its nearly nine o clock. I decide that rather than work myself to death, I'm going to have an incredibly long sleep, since I've now been up for 24 hours straight. I'm just slipping into a deep sleep when my door is knocked on, violently.

I roll out of bed, cursing whatever gods there are for making my luck so bad that I've run into my ex and been interrupted from much needed sleep in under 12 hours. I open the door, cautiously, but I'm no way prepared for what's waiting for me.

"How could you not tell me you were coming back?" "What the hell, Superfly, we could have hung out!" "Veronica Mars, you have got some serious explaining to do. Why did I have to be the BFF you cut off?" all came at me at once.

On the balcony outside my room were standing my father, Wallace and Mac. The first two I could easily deal with; after all, they know how much I hate coming back here, and I can always guilt-trip them if reasoning fails. But Mac's outburst floors me. She's in the right in this situation, and I have no idea what to do. So I do the first thing that comes into my head. I try to make more noise than all of them.

"Would you guys please just shut up!?" I yell, noticing Logan for the first time, standing silently behind Mac, his hands on her shoulders, keeping her from physically attacking me. That's new. Are Logan and Mac….But I don't allow myself to think of that. Back to the task at hand, Mars. "Dad, Wallace, I'll deal with you later. Sorry etcetera, but how about a beer later? On me?" They seem satisfied with that, and are kind enough, or possibly cruel enough – I haven't worked it out yet, to leave me with Mac and Logan. "Jeez, Logan. When you said I'd have to start expecting you, I didn't think you meant right away."

I motion them inside. Better get this over with.

Xxxxxxxxx

When I leave the Grand, I'm hurting. For once, only emotionally, not physically too. I'm not too preoccupied to notice the fact that Mac didn't come into the Grand with me. Better grill her about that.

"What the hell, Mackenzie?" I ask, sitting back down in the XTerra. "I thought we were gonna go in and confront her? You don't know how stupid I felt doing it alone. It felt like she could tell what I was gonna say." Mac is the only person I feel comfortable telling everything too. Apart from Veronica, but a lot has changed.

"Sorry, Logan. I just – I couldn't. I haven't once let myself think about the fact that she chose to stay in touch with Wallace but not me, but when we were driving over here it was the only thing on my mind. I couldn't face her, knowing that she betrayed me." I don't think I've ever seen Mac this emotional, except when Cassidy threw himself off the roof. Its…different.

"I know what'll make the confrontation easier, Mac." I grin evilly, and explain my plan.

We decide to wait until morning before putting it into action, but even in the safety of a condo that Veronica has never seen, never been in, I can't stop myself thinking of her. I thought that it would be easier to see her again, but it wasn't. It was almost impossible, I had no idea what to say, and I still can't shake the feeling that she was expecting me to say what I did. But she never used to be able to anticipate my words, so why can she do it now? Has she been thinking about me since she left? I hardly dare to let myself hope.

The next morning I make various calls, and then drive over to Mac's place and pick her up. Together we drive to the Camelot – thank you, helpful receptionist with the loose tongue – neither one of us acknowledging the others nerves. Wallace and Keith are already at the motel, looking angry and hurt respectively. We go up to her room and knock on the door.

I can hear her curses as she bumps around the darkened room, and fiddles with the lock. I also see her look of surprise and horror when she realises what's happening. After her little shouting match with the two people she allowed to stay in her life, she gestures for me and Mac to come into her dingy room. She's wearing pyjamas – I think I bought them for her a long time ago, and its obvious that she was asleep when we got here.

"I hope we haven't interrupted your beauty sleep, Ronnie." I quip, trying to mask my nerves as she picks up some clothes and walks into the bathroom to change.

"Don't worry about it Logan, its only the first five minutes of rest I've had in 24 hours. But nothing waits for Logan Echolls." Her sarcasm is evident, even through a locked door.

Mac and I sit down on her bed, holding hands, and wait for her to enter the room. When she does come out, she looks stunning, as usual. I don't know why I expected her to become a slob while she was gone, but I guess I was hoping that without me she wouldn't care about looks anymore. Who was I kidding? Dream on Echolls.

I realise that she and Mac have been talking for several minutes, both of them trying to hide the anger and hurt in their voices. Looking up I see that Veronica isn't looking at Mac's face, but rather at her hand, clasped in mine, and that she has an odd expression on her face.

"Well, its not like you've been overly lonely here. You've had Logan to comfort you, after all." Hearing the bitterness in Veronica's voice, I realise that she's jealous! Veronica Mars is jealous!

"You're jealous, Ronnie. You can't stand that I might have moved on, and started dating Mac." I realise that my triumphant outburst was not a smart move when her eyes narrow, and she walks over to the door of her room, opening it.

"Out. Both of you. I don't have to explain myself, and you have no right to demand an explanation. Go live your lives without me." She's furious, but I can tell that she's sad as well. I don't push it though, instead walking silently out of the door with Mac.

"Well, that didn't go very well."

It's later that day when I have a genius stroke. I've been brooding about how to win back my Ronnie all day, when it suddenly occurs to me. I should talk to Wallace.

When I ring him he doesn't sound pleased to see me. Evidently Ronnie has already called to bitch about me, and he isn't inclined to help me out.

"Come on, Wallace. Its just a small favour! You used to do them for Ronnie all the time." I plead. I hate the fact that Wallace the Jock has got me grovelling and begging for help, but, like so many other things, I don't mind doing it if it'll help me with Ronnie.

"_You're right, I do V favours all the time, and she happens to have asked me to do her a favour and keep her mind off you tonight."_ He replies.

"Well, you'd be doing her an even bigger favour if you help me prove to her that we're meant to be together, because then she'll be happy forever." It's a long shot; I'm not really making much sense, and if I were Wallace I know I'd just hang up and spend the rest of Veronica's stay keeping her away from the crazy ex-boyfriend. But that's just me.

"_What would I have to do?"_ He sounds doubtful, but the fact that he's even asking about the plan is a good sign.

"Just get her outside the bar at eleven o clock, and keep her there until I call. Then just follow the instructions I give you then." I know its all a bit vague, but the best plans were formulated as they went along.

"kay."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"_I said, 'okay'. I'll get her there. Just don't break her heart again, Echolls."_ He hangs up as soon as he's said it, leaving me reeling with shock.

Xxxxxxx

"_You're jealous, Ronnie."_ His words have been echoing round my head all day, unable to let me rest or sleep for more than five minutes altogether. God damn him. He's right, though. I am jealous, even though I have no right to be.

I've spent all day sulking about the fact that Logan can read me that well, and that my jealousy was that obvious. I've also been wondering why I got so mad when Mac started asking me why I'd cut her off. To be honest, I don't know why I didn't keep in touch. I guess its cos, more than anyone else, except possibly Dick, she reminds me of the night when Cassidy died. That was the night that I realised I had to get out of Neptune. The incident with Logan and the panties just made me leave quicker.

I am a horrible friend. The realisation comes suddenly, at about five o clock, when I'm getting dressed to go and meet my father. I am just a generally horrible person. I mean, who else would cut off their best friend when they were needed most? Who else would enjoy making a living out of broken couples and cheating businessmen? Who else would neglect to mention to their father that they were coming home for a few days, just to avoid staying longer than necessary? No one. I'm in a little category of horrible all by myself, less bad than Hitler and Mussolini, but worse than Madison Sinclair and her red panties. Dante should make an extra circle of hell called the Veronica Circle.

That's when I call Wallace, and have a bit of a cry and 'confess' my sins. He promises to be over within the hour, and take me out to get drunk. I realise that what I didn't bank on, when I offered free drinks to my father and best friend, was the fact that I would have to go to a bar. Where everyone will be able to see me. Oopsy.

I decide that if the whole of Neptune is gonna see me get drunk, then I'm gonna look good doing it. I dig out the one pair of black high heels I've brought with me, along with a black high-waisted skirt and one of my trademark grungy t-shirts. Perfect for a night on the town. Maybe I'll find some drunk, easy guy to lose myself in. That would be nice.

Its nearly seven when Wallace eventually knocks on my door.

"Sorry I'm late, Superfly, but I had to deal with some stuff. Did you know that our parents are seeing each other again?" He cuts off my half-hearted greeting. "Now we've both got things to forget."

"Aaw, what did you see?" I'm secretly pleased that my dad is seeing Alicia again, because no one since my mom has made him so happy, but Wallace has never been able to take the sight of parental PDA.

"Everything. Tongues all over the place, hands where I couldn't see them, it was awful!" He groans, pulling me out of the motel room and dragging me to his car. "I figure we can just leave the car at the bar if we both get as drunk as we're aiming for." He explains.

"Always a planner. Not like me, I prefer to let things pan out by themselves." I laugh.

"Okay, 1. no you don't." He laughs, "And 2. You just seriously reminded me of someone."

"Who?" I ask, curious, considering Wallace has always said that I'm the most unique person he's ever met.

"Uuh, Logan." He admits. "I talked to him earlier, after your call."

"Lemme guess, he wants your help winning me back, or making me jealous or something. I hope you refused." I grumble.

"Damn right, girl. What kind of a friend would I be if I agreed to help Logan Echolls?" He laughs, but looks shifty. "Anyway, onto the booze." Well, I'm definitely not gonna argue with that statement.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know that this chapter is slightly shorter than the last two, but it seemed like the right place to cut it off. Thank you all so much for your reviews and story alerts. I only own the plot line and the 'young deputy', but please feel free to enjoy.**

We drive off to our old favourite haunt, and it feels really weird not to have to use a fake ID to get in.

"I know it seems really lame, but sometimes I use my old fake Ids just to see if they still get me into places." I admit to Wallace. "Its especially stupid since on most of them my age is younger than I am now!"

"Trust me, V, its not lame." He laughs. "I do it too occasionally."

"God, we're incredibly sad people aren't we? Two fake ID using adults who are going to a bar to drink away their sorrows." I sigh, dramatically, but there is a lot of truth about what I'm saying, at least about myself. Wow, I'm really introspective tonight. "I'll have a vodka martini, please." I say to the bartender, as we take seats at the bar.

"Well, at least we aren't doing it alone." That is quite a comforting thought – however sad and lonely I feel, there will always be Wallace to pretend that he feels just as bad and keep me company. "So I was thinking that at, say, eleven o clock we could go check out this new club down the road?"

He dropped the time in subtly, but I can immediately tell that something is going on. I'm not a Private Investigator for nothing. I wait to see where this is going, but it appears that the suggestion is the only clue as to whats going on that I'm getting. Ah well, its easier just to ignore the obvious signs of impending doom and just focus on getting drunk.

By eleven o clock I'd gone through three vodka martinis, a beer, and done four tequila body shots, and I was starting to realise that what Lilly had always said, 'you only start realising that mixing your drinks is a mistake when you stop mixing them', was very true indeed. I don't think I've ever been this drunk, and Wallace is in a worse state, having substituted two more beers for my martinis. I'm not really sure how I'm thinking so straight.

We stumble out of the club, and Wallace insists on keeping me waiting on the pavement. Ah, so this is the mystery that Wallace was keeping from me earlier. I try to walk off in the direction of the new club that Wallace has been babbling on about, but he grabs my arm to stop me.

"No way, Supafly," He slurs, "How's Logan gonna try and win you back if you're trying to wander off down the PCH?" It all becomes clear, or as clear as it can be through my alcohol befuddled brain. This is all some elaborate plot for Logan to show me that 'he's changed' or 'he's sorry'. Well I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him sweep me off my feet when I'm not in a state to coherently refuse him.

"Wallace! You said you'd keep my mind _off_ him, not help him with whatever stupid stunt he's got planned!" I moan, searching desparately for a corner shop, or somewhere that seels bottled water. I need to sober up, and fast. Although I was kind of forgetting why I didn't want to see Logan. Maybe his attempt at winning me back would make me feel better…No! This is why I need to sober up! I'm a nice drunk, and more inclined to forgive and forget than I am when I'm sober.

But before I can protest even more, or find some safe-to-drink water, a limo pulls up, and Logan winds down the window, beckoning for me to get in. Wallace shoves me towards the open door, and I drunkenly fall inside.

"Want anything, or should I say anything else, to drink, Ronnie?" Logan asks, obviously amused by my state of intoxication. God, I'm a bad drunk. I mean, what kind of drunk uses words like 'intoxicated'? I should just crawl into my circle of hell and die. "Ronnie?"

Damn, must have zoned out. Back to the present, Veronica. Ask for some water.

"Just water."

"You sure? I mean, why stop the bender when you can carry on in style with Pinot Blanc?" He laughs.

"Just water." I don't trust myself to say anything else before I've sobered up abit.

"So, I guess you know why I'm doing this?" He waits for me to answer, but I'm too busy guzzling down gallons of water to answer. "I'm doing it because I want to speak to you. Without Wallace, without Mac, and without Keith. I need a chance to explain, and frankly so do you."

I'm not used to such a serious Logan. Sure, we had serious moments, but for the most part he was playful and sarcastic. I'm unsure how to deal with this, but he seems completely secure and in control.

"I have nothing to explain to you, Logan. I was always going to leave for Princeton." I reply. My head starts to ache as I sober up.

"Yeah, but you were also going to come back." He replies, staring at me intently.

"I think you knew when you slept with Madison that I wasn't coming back, Logan." Why am I getting into this? My one night of not thinking about anything and I'm having a deep, meaningful conversation about my past with my ex. Just my luck.

"That night, it was an accident. I got really drunk, and really sad that you were leaving and I just couldn't let the temptation pass." If he thinks this is going to redeem him then he is way off. Its practically making him seem worse.

The limo stops, and Logan opens the door. We walk out onto the sand of Dog Beach, my old favourite haunt. He knows that the memories of this place will soften me up, and make me more likely to forgive him. Damn, he's a sneaky b*s*t*rd. Its not gonna work though. He had a better chance of forgiveness when I was drunk, but the combination of water and the cool night air is making me incredibly sober, although my hangover is already starting.

"I just wish you'd given me the chance to explain before you left, instead of letting it get elavated into a big deal in your mind." He continued.

"How dare you assume that I made it into a big deal after I left. How dare you assume that I gave you a moments thought after I left?" I'm getting so mad now. What right does he have to kidnap me and then expect me to answer all his questions, put his mind at rest. "You know what, Logan, this is one time when you aren't going to get your way. I'm gonna 'explain' anything to you, nor am I gonna forgive you. What I am going to do is leave!"

With that I turn and walk down the beach, in the direction of the Sac n Pac, where I'm either going to buy some more water, and sober up completely, or some beer and get drunk again. At the moment, I'm leaning towards the beer.

I stumble along the sand, and stop to take off my stilettos. Tonight was a real waste of an outfit. I'm not thinking about the fact that anything could happen to me; alone, drunk and on a deserted beach. Although really, since this is Neptune, bad things could happen to me in a crowded street when I'm sober, too. When I reach the Sac n Pac I compromise, buying two can sof beer and a bottle of water. I really don't want to go back to the Camelot like this, and so end up going back to the beach to drown my sorrows.

I didn't go back to the Camelot at all last night, but nor did I sleep on the beach. I'm back at the Grand, taking a larger part in the investigation than I had expected. Looks like my trip is going to last until the end of the week at least. I'm hiding behind my large shades, drinking gallons of water, and trying not to wince every time anyone speaks, so I'm hoping that Sheriff Incompetent can't tell just how bombed I got last night.

"Now, if you compare this piece of evidence with that waiter, José's, evidence, then we can trace the time of death to about 2.45 am." I explain, to one of the deputies, who reminds me startlingly of Leo. I decide that it wouldn't hurt to ask, "I don't suppose you know Leo D'Amato?"

"Uh, yeah, actually he's my uncle." The surprised deputy replies. "How do you know him, Miss Mars?"

"Oh, please, call me Veronica. I met your uncle-" He cuts me off.

"Oh! Veronica Mars! I remember him talking about you, when I came to visit him. I must have been about fifteen." He is ecstatic about making the connection. "You broke his heart, you know." He accuses, mildly.

"Yeah, well, karma got me in the end!" I laugh, trying not to let my head ache too much. "Got my heart broke, too."

"I didn't know you had a heart, Ronnie." Logan's hollow laugh comes from behind me.

"Odd, I thought you knew I had one, considering you ripped it out and danced on the pieces several times." I snap, turning to face him. He looks almost as rough as I do, if that's possible, and isn't even trying to hide his hangover behind sunglasses. He does have the advantage of clean clothes however, and he picks up on this.

"Too busy servicing strangers to get changed?" He snipes. Wow, I feel like it's high school all over again. Strangely, I kind of miss these exchanges of barbs and insults.

"Isn't that your job?" I smirk, and turn back to my new friend the deputy.

"This isn't over, Mars." Logan says, ominously, as he wanders upstairs, presumably to Dick's room.

"Wow, you know Logan Echolls?" The deputy is impressed. "He's like, famous!"

Yeah, he's always been famous. His dad's famous, his dead girlfriend is famous, in high school he was famous, I assume he was famous when he got to college, but I'm not really sure what a deputy, several years younger than us, would know him as famous for.

"Famous for what, exactly?" I ask, curiously.

"Didn't you know? He wrote a book, it's a bestseller down here." He replies, pulling a copy out of his bag. "I'm rereading it for the third time."

I skim read the blurb, and then open it to the first page. It's the dedication, and I gasp as I read it.

"Dedicated to Ronnie, who, wherever she is, was the one who first made me realise that I could make something of myself. For that, I'm forever grateful." Oh dear, I think I've made a huge mistake in judging Logan so quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry this has taken so long to come out – I think its my longest gap yet – but it was quite a hard one to write, and I've just been so busy lately. I hope it measures up to my last ones, and that you all like it. As usual, xxx means a change in point of view, and I only own the plot and deputy jason carter. :)**

Xxxxxx

I don't know what exactly made me get so mad at Ronnie. Maybe it was the way she ignored my explanation, maybe the way she ran off without even answering any of the many questions I wanted to ask her. Maybe it was the way she was talking to a kid who looked very much like Leo D'Amato, the cop I was so jealous of, or maybe it was the way she cut me down in the lobby. Who am I kidding, it was all of those things really.

I'm just so tired of waiting for her to forgive me, so tired of having to apologise for things that weren't my fault. Okay, so the thing with Madison was totally my fault, but I came clean, explained at the time, and she still hates me for it. Who does she think she is? Veronica Mars is by no means perfect – she's probably more flawed than even I am. I call Mac, and she promises to meet me at my place straight away. I leave Dick's room, and lock the door behind me.

As I pass through the lobby I hear Veronica and that annoying deputy talking. It sounds like he's comforting her, or something. Great, another guy in love with her, just what I need. What is it about that blonde midget that's so attractive to us guys? I don't know why I'm asking myself this, I know the answer already.

When I get to my house, Mac is waiting on the doorstep with a bottle of Jack Daniels and three packets of Oreos – my childish guilty pleasure. That's the mark of a true friend, she knows exactly what I need to make myself feel better. I'm starting to think that Mac is my best friend now, not Dick. We've helped eachother through some rough times, and I know that she'll use this opportunity to finally get all of her emotions about Veroica off her chest.

"And the, the thing is, she wouldn't even give me any kind of explanation. Just expects me to deal with her abandoning me and get over it." Mac has been raving in this way for over an hour, but I've been interjecting with bitter comments of my own.

"I know what you mean. All I wanted was a few answers to my questions – where she's been, why she never came back, you know all that kind of thing." Surprisingly, we've hardly touched the bottle of Jack, although we're halfway through the third pack of Oreos by now.

Mac starts another rant, but is interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I wander over to the door and open it a crack – neither Mac nor I are in the mood for guests right now. But I see Veronica, still in her clothes from last night, pacing up and down on the porch.

"How did you get this address?" I ask, coldly. If I'm not in the mood for guests then I'm most definitely not in the mood for Veronica and all her crap.

"How do you think? I'm Veronica Mars for God's sake." She grins, but it falls off her face when I don't react. "I just really need to talk to you, Logan."

So now she wants to talk about things? Not gonna happen. The time for talking is over.

"I'm not interested in talking anymore, Ronnie." I try to shut the door, but she sticks her stilettoed foot in the crack, and doesn't even wince when I accidentally crush her foot.

"Look, Deputy Leo-alike showed me your book." Her face softens as she speaks. "I can't believe you wrote a book. And apparently, it's a great book. Leo-alike seems to love it."

She's seen my book. My arm falls to my side, and Veronica seizes her chance and pushes into my condo.

"Nice place you've got here, Logan." She remarks, as she walks into the living room, where Mac is still sitting. "Wow, both of you here at once. I need to talk to you too, Mac."

"Really? After four years of silence, now you want to talk?" Mac is even sharper than I was. Not that I blame her, of course, but its weird seeing her this mad.

She winces, "Yeah, I know. I deserve everything you've got to say. So, just say it. I don't mind, but then at least let me say what I need to afterwards." She sits down in my favourite armchair, and I notice how right she looks there, even though she's never been to my condo. "Let me have it."

Mac looks doubtful, but Veronica is so obviously determined to open the floodgates that she starts talking.

"I just spent the last four years looking for you, V, and, I mean, its not like…look: I didn't let myself think about why I had to be the one looking for you and not Wallace, and why I was classed with the cheating boyfriend in the ranking of people important enough to know your location. No offence or anything, Logan. But now we've found you I can't stop myself from thinking about the fact that you obviously don't care enough about me to even try to stay in touch with me! That even though you called me your 'BFF' all through highschool, I wasn't a good enough friend for you to trust with the top secret information that was your new life in New York. How many other people have you treated like you treated me, Veronica? Because if there are others, then you should take a look at yourself and realise that you can't treat people like that, and if you keep on doing it then everyone you care about will leave you. Even Wallace."

Wow. That was intense. Mac just went on and on and on, and now both Veronica and I are sitting back in our seats, shocked expressions on our faces. Mac's never said this much to me about the whole situation, and now I'm quite glad she's been holding back on me, because I couldn't have taken it if all that anger was directed at me.

"You're right." Veronica speaks into the shocked silence quietly. "I pushed you away, and I do it to almost everyone I care about. I never really thought about it until you mentioned it." Mentioned it is a bit of an understatement. More like yelled to the entire world. "That's the most insightful thing anyone has ever said to me, Mac. And the most truthful. And you have no idea how much I appreciate it, and how much worse it makes me feel…" She trails off, looking really downcast. "Right. Well, I said I'd explain, so I better explain." She braces herself visibly, and then gets started.

"You're so right, Mac. I kept in touch with Wallace and not you. But its not because I love him more than you – even though I've known Wallace for, what, three weeks longer than you – its because he doesn't remind me so much of, well, everything. When I left I didn't want to remember any part of what went down at the Grand – you know, the whole Cassidy thing – and you're just so tangled up in all that. It was a completely awful thing to do, and I didn't even intend to do it." She stops. "It just happened. And I wish it hadn't, because you're still my BFF, and I love you so much."

She's almost in tears by the end of her little speech, and before either Mac or I can speak, she has bolted out of the door. I don't even care that I didn't get to talk to her about us, because Mac is practically glowing after what Veronica's said.

"So, I guess its my turn next." I'm not really sure if I'm looking forward to that.

Xxxxxxx

I leave Logan's house feeling completely drained, both emotionally and physically. I'd had no idea just how pissed at me Mac was, but I'm glad that we've hashed it out, even if I left before the actual reconciliation. I just can't deal with it now – more accurately, I can't deal with Logan's eyes on me, pitying and hating me at the same time. He wrote a book; I still can't believe it.

I need to get my mind off this whole fiasco, and so I quickly get into my pick up truck and drive to the Camelot, to change, and then back to the Grand. When I get there, I make Deputy Leo-alike, whose name, I've learned, is Jason Carter, to tell me all about Logan's book. So much for keeping my mind off it.

"It's a really great novel, Veronica. You should read it." Jason advises me. "I still can't believe you know _Logan Echolls_! Do you think you could get me his autograph?" He looks at me with the wide eyes of the inexperienced. I wonder if he's even seen a corpse in any of his twenty years, but I hope that he hasn't, because some people deserve to retain that childish innocence forever.

"Well, I think that at this particular moment in time he isn't exactly inclined to do me any favours." I admit. "But maybe some other time. Who knows, you could ask for it yourself if you really want. I guarantee you he'll be back here to visit Dick Casablancas." I tell you.

"Wow, you know like the whole of Neptune's elite, don't you?" He's actually impressed at my intimate acquaintance with the dirty upper-class of the 090909 zip. "I've always wanted to meet Casey Gant, the businessman. I don't suppose you know him, do you?"

I think back to that fortnight in Junior year, when Casey joined that cult, and frankly almost got me to join it too. "Yeah, I know him. Knew him at his worst, too, but I also know that he doesn't feel comfortable meeting fans." I tell him, before turning back to the evidence. "Something about all of this just doesn't add up."

It's nearly midnight, and once again I'm completely exhausted and running on coffee. I'm still at the Grand, trying to figure out the evidence. Dammit, there's something missing, something wrong, in what they've collected. And it's not something like 'don't use evidence from Dick Casablancas', it's something real, something serious. It's the thing that's keeping me from solving this case.

Jason left around five o clock, but he's come back to do the night shift, and the pair of us are draped across the couches in the lobby. Jason reminds me more and more of Leo the more time we spend together. I feel really comfortable with him, but have the distinct impression that he has a crush on me, and its quite flattering really. When my phone starts buzzing, my legs are over his, and his arm is around my back as we look through the evidence folders.

I pull my phone out of my purse, and press the green phone button.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, RonRon."_

"Oh, hey, Babe!" The familiar sound of my friend Bobby's voice is comforting. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Oh you know, just got back from a concert. You missed a wicked show! So when you coming home, kid?"

"Not for a few more days, I think. The job turned out to be a little more than just looking over their evidence and verdict. Something is really wrong, and they almost prosecuted the wrong guy," I explain, as Jason mouths the words _'who is it?'_at me. I ignore him, and keep talking. "I'm still needed here, Bobby. Plus I've got some loose ends of my own to tie up."

"_Aw, come on, Ron, you're killing me. How can I survive without your brownies?"_ He laughs down the phone, and I can hear his doorbell ringing. _"Gotta go, Ron, my booty call has arrived. Don't work too hard."_

"I won't." I promise. "Have fun with your casual sex, you manslut." I'm laughing as I put down the phone, but quickly stop when I see who is in front of me.

"Do I happen to be one of those loose ends, Ronnie?" When did Logan get so good at sneaking up on me? I didn't even notice him standing there.

"Among other things, yeah, I guess you are." I admit.

"You and the deputy seem to be getting pretty cosy down there." I think I see a flicker of jealousy cross his face, but if he is jealous then he hides it well.

"Jason and I are going over the evidence. It seems that Dick wasn't the only person whose evidence is void." I explain, quickly removing my legs from Jason's lap.

"Hmm, just remember, dude, that she may look sixteen, but Ronnie is twenty four, and probably has some form of boyfriend or piece of ass back in New York." He says to Jason, laughing cynically.

"Hey, anything you've got to say, you say it to me, Logan. Leave Deputy Carter out of all this." I stand up to face him. I guess half past midnight in the hotel lobby is as good a time as any to hash all this out.

"You say that, Ronnie, but every time I try to say what I need to say, you cut me off, or run away, or just plain old ignore me." He's right.

"Well, this time around you've got my full attention, Logan. Just hit me with it. Say what you want to say." I brace myself. I'm not really sure if I want to hear Logan tell me why he hates me now, but I;m also not sure why not. After all, if I'm as over him as I thought I was then I shouldn't care what he thinks of me. But I care so much. Crap, I don't think I'm over him. Actually I know I'm not over him, and I've known since reading that dedication in his novel. Crap.

"Actually, Ronnie, I want you to do the talking. I can see you think so deeply, and not voicing a single one of your thoughts. I want to hear them out loud." His request would be an intriguing one, if I didn't know him so well, but Logan has never liked things being concealed from him.

"You want me to say my thoughts out loud? As in all of them? Well, if that's what you want then right now I'm thinking that's never gonna happen." I say, sarcastically sweet.

"You're gonna do it, Ronnie, I know you are, because when I feel like I've heard enough I'll tell you why I felt the need to dedicate my book to you even though at the time of publication I hadn't heard from you for three years. And I know you want to hear about that." Dammit, he knows me well. Too well.

"Fine. But I'm gonna need some kind of opening statement, you know, to get my thoughts rolling in a direction that isn't 'damn Logan knows me well'."

"Okay. Your thoughts when you saw me holding Mac's hand. Shoot."

"One more condition, Echolls." I say, before resigning myself to the inevitable.

"I'm all ears, Mars." He smirks at me, God damn that sexy smirk. I can feel myself regressing more and more to my feelings before I left Neptune.

"You give me something to admit to, I'll do it, as long as you explain your side straight after." I say. I'm not letting this opportunity slip through my grasp. "Oh, and we don't do this opening up thing here. I don't need the whole Sheriff's department hearing my thoughts, too."

He says nothing, but leads me over to the elevator, and presses the button. When it comes, he pulls me inside, still silent.

"We can go to the Presidential Suite. Dick is out with some floozy or other, and he won't mind me using it." He explains, as he hits the button for the top floor.

We seem to have some unspoken agreement not to start on the subject of him and Mac until we get to the suite, but it means that several minutes pass in a silence that is impossibly uncomfortable. The seemingly endless elevator ride finally ended, and we walked into the suite, which Dick had conveniently left unlocked. I wonder how many other complacent guests leave their doors unlocked; maybe the late Mrs Kelly hadn't locked hers.

"So, Mac and me holding hands. And…action." He sits down on the couch, and as I finally look around the suite I'm flooded with memories. I've spent time in here with two of my boyfriends, and I realise that I've had sex on practically every piece of furniture in the suite between the two relationships. Wow, that's really weird.

"I dunno, I just remember feeling slightly betrayed, because you two were only supposed to know eachother through me, and then I remember feeling really stupid, because of course you two were allowed to date eachother, or anyone you want, because where have I been to stop you? And maybe your hatred of me or whatever had brought you two together. And I couldn't stand the fact that maybe my disappearing act had inadvertantly made me feel as shitty as I did about seeing the two of you holding hands, because I'd been the reason you two even knew eachother, and maybe I'd been the reason that you got closer." I look anywhere but at Logan, as I sit on the other couch, and spill my heart.

"Huh. Well, you were right about one thing, Ronnie: Mac and I did get close because of you leaving. We were both looking for you. So we combined forces, and now I've gotta say, Mac is my best friend. But she's nothing else. We're just friends, so you can rest your irrationally jealous brain on that account." He explains. "Now, what next?"

"Don't I get a break?" I ask, incredulously. "I don't think you realise just how draining this is."

It's been nearly two hours now, and between us, we've managed to hash out what we both felt for pretty much the whole time we've known eachother. And it actually feels really good to know and understand this much about Logan, and to have the knowledge that he understands me better too. We're still going as well, and I've realised that sleeping is once again off the agenda for the night.

"So, the clincher." Even Logan looks nervous as he prepares to ask me another question. "In those four years that you've been away, have you ever thought about me?"

The question shocks me so much that my answer comes out before I have time to think about it. "All the time." I go bright red as I realise what I've said.

"Care to elaborate?" His voice is even, but I can tell that he is dancing on the inside.

"Well, I guess, you know how much I over think things. When I left, I thought about how pissed off I was, and then I was trying to work out what had made you do it, and then you were sort of my personal reference to relationships. I'd meet a guy, and I'd immediately think 'how does he measure up to Logan?' or 'would Logan think he's good enough for me?'. I dunno, you were just sorta always there. When I was solving cases your sarcastic little voice would pop into my head, reminding me to follow a lead I hadn't really thought of, or check the evidence again or…" I trail off, as I had an epiphany moment. "Oh my God." I whisper. "I know what happened."

Ignoring Logan's confused exclamation, I run out of the suite and down all the stairs to the lobby, where I see the deputies changing over shifts. "Sheriff Incompetent!" I yell, as he walks through the door. "I've worked it out! I know who your guy is. Actually," I correct myself. "I know who your girl is."

All these years I've found that little Logan in my head, that is probably my conscience, incredibly useful, but I've never been as grateful to it as I am now. I realise that I'm grateful to the real Logan too, for getting me out of my head again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry its been such a long wait, but now I'm on school holidays so I'll be able to write a lot more regularly which means more updates! I think there'll only be one more installment after this one though, but I'm planning on starting a new story after this one is done. As always, xxx means a switch in point of view, and I own nothing except the story line, jason carter and the sheriff.

"Alright then, Miss Mars, who do you think the killer is this time?" Sheriff Incompetent reminds me of Lamb more and more, especially the way that he doesn't seem to want to believe me about anything. I'm struck with the thought that maybe life always works in the circles that the Sheriff's Department seems to go through, and people and scenarios always seem to repeat themselves. But enough of the philosophy, it's time to get accusative. My favourite part of the job.

"I _know_ that the killer is Mrs Kelly's husband's lover, Sheriff. May Humphries." I say, completely sure of my accusation.

"Hmmm," Sheriff Incompetent scrutinized me for a second. "We need to get back to the station. Deputy Carter, bring Miss Humphries in for questioning, Miss Mars I need you to tell me your entire thought process and show me the evidence. We've got a long night ahead of us." For once I agree with him.

"Sure thing, Sheriff, just let me grab my purse." I say, turning for my messenger bag, which I thought was still on the couch. But instead Logan is standing behind me, my purse between his finger and thumb.

"She's gonna be a couple minutes, Sheriff. Why don't you just go on without her." He says, smirking as I try to grab my purse off him.

"No, Sheriff, just hold on a sec." I lunge for the bag again, but he swings it out of reach.

"Ah ah ah, Ronnie. There's one more question you have to answer." I give up trying to grab hold of my messenger bag, and motion for the Sheriff to go on without me. Recognising my reluctant surrender, Logan begins talking again. "So, there's a small Logan voice inside your head that judges the guys you date and helps you solve cases?" His infuriating (infuriatingly sexy, more like) smirk is growing wider.

"Yeah, I guess there is. I wish I hadn't been that blunt about it." I mutter, but brighten up, "So, was that it, can I go now?"

"Not so fast Ronnie, I have something else that I need to hear your thoughts on." I look up at him, expectantly. "Do you love me?" His eyes are soft, but impossible to read, and I can't think of what the right answer is.

"I didn't. after I left I hated you, and I went out with other guys, and I thought I was completely over you. But, uh, coming back, and seeing you again, I, uh, I think I do." I blush crimson at that, and wish that I hadn't been inflicted with sudden verbal diahorrea.

I expect him to laugh, or taunt me, or something – that's what the old Logan would have done. But this new, mature Logan just looks at me, with those unreadable eyes, and slowly pulls me towards him.

Our lips meet in the most mindblowing kiss I've ever had. Except possibly that one outside the Camelot, Junior year, also with Logan. I've not had a kiss this good since I left Neptune, but maybe that's because no one I've been with since has shared the same history, and magnetic attraction, as Logan and I have. He slips his tongue between my lips, and suddenly I remember where I am. In the lobby of the Neptune Grand, having just unveiled a murderer. Sheriff Incompetent is waiting for me! What am I doing? I'm going back to New York as soon as this case is closed – I can't start up something with Logan again.

I pull away sharply, grabbing my messenger bag from his limp hand, and run out to the parking lot. He realises I've gone, and as I get into my pick-up truck he shouts something at me. His words almost make me faint at the wheel as I drive off towards the Sheriff's department.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I've never stopped loving you, Veronica Mars!" I yell at her departing car. I wonder if she's heard me, but I know that even if she didn't, I'll tell her again before she can leave me.

I make up my mind to stop by the station some time in the morning, probably with breakfast, and tell her how I feel. This time, Veronica isn't going to leave without knowing that I'm irreversably eternally in love with her. My God, I'm such a girl! No guy should express feelings like that! I drive back to my condo and finally change my clothes.

I pick out an outfit that I think she'll like; a pair of dark jeans and a pinstripe shirt. May as well look neat when I proclaim my love for her. I can't believe I'm planning it out like this – I've never been this pathetic, not in all of my twenty-four years, but Veronica always manages to change something in me.

I call Mac, and we talk about what went down at the hotel last night. I'm surprised that she picks up at all, what with it being four in the morning, but she's up for conversation and we end up talking for a few hours, which keeps my nerves at bay.

So this is it. I can't wait anymore. If I let Veronica get any further with her investigations, she'll be gone by this evening, and I can't let that happen. It's seven am now, and I'm standing outside the Sheriff's Department, clutching a bag of pain au chocolat and two cups of coffee. If I remember rightly, from her work with the Balboa County Police, then she won't have had time to eat yet, and will welcome me at least due to the food in my hands.

I walk in, and just for a second I watch the scene behind the front desk. Veronica is sitting at a desk covered in paperwork, the Sheriff opposite her. That deputy, Jason I think she called him, is bent over her shoulder, just outside Veronica's personal bubble. She's obviously called him on being too close to him, which I find hilarious for some reason. They're looking serious, but actually pretty pleased with themselves.

"Can I help you?" I'm brought out of my spell by Inga, the receptionist that I haven't had to cross paths with for several years.

"Sorry, yeah, I'm here to see Veronica Mars." I finally tell her.

"Oh! Isn't it just lovely that she's back. I'm so pleased to see her, the department just hasn't been the same since she stopped dropping by." Inga gushes, and I nod in agreement. "Maybe you can convince her to stay here after the case is closed."

"That's what I'm hoping, Inga. Can I go back there and deliver her breakfast?" She motions me past and I creep up behind Veronica. I've noticed how much the silent approach I use bugs her, and the look on her face when she spots me is priceless. "How's it going Ronnie?"

"Oh Jesus! Logan you scared the crap out of me!" She turns, that priceless look returning. "You shouldn't be here, we've got serious case stuff to work on."

Deputy Jason glares as I lean into her personal space and she doesn't push me away. "I brought breakfast." I wave the bag enticingly. "And coffee."

At my words her head jerks up, and she grabs the bag out of my hands. "Oh my God, you're incredible." She gushes as she digs in.

"I know, I know, that's why you _love_ me." I say, laughing. She stiffens at my words, but doesn't deny it, and that's encouraging. "I kind of need to talk to you. Sheriff, do you think you could spare Detective Mars for a moment?"

"Sure thing, Mr Echolls." Sometimes, it's good to have famous parents and connections with the law. I take Veronica by the hand, and lead her, and her breakfast, into the interrogation room.

"So, um, about what went down at the ground earlier." I've never felt this nervous before, not even going into any of Veronica and my previous relationships. "You didn't really give me a chance to reply to your statement."

"Really, I was under the impression that you yelled your response at me as I drove off." She's speaking very evenly, but I can tell she's anything but calm on the inside.

"You heard that? I wasn't sure, that's kind of why I chased you down here." I admit, trying to read her face for a reaction.

"Yeah, I heard, but I didn't think it was the best way to hear those words. I mean, yelled across a parking lot at a leaving car? Not your best work, Logan." She's smiling warmly, and moving closer and closer to me. Soon our lips are only half an inch apart.

"Veronica Mars, I have never stopped loving you." I whisper, before capturing her lips with mine. Another kiss, almost as amazing as the one at the Grand this morning, and lasting twice as long. As we break apart, I notice Deputy Jason Thingummy glaring at me through the blinds. "Think you can call off your watch-puppy, Ronnie?" I ask.

She turns, and notices the jealous policeman. "God, I think I gave Jason the wrong idea. Why are officers of the law attracted to me?" She complains.

"Oh, I'm Ronnie." I put on a high pitched squeak that sounds nothing like the woman in front of me. "Poor me, everyone thinks I'm hot, and policemen fall over themselves to do me favours, and help me pervert the course of justice in return for the promise of sexual favours! Oh no!"

"Okay, okay, I'll admit it's pretty useful, but its annoying too!" She giggles at my impression. "So, uh, now what?"

"Well, listen, I was kind of hoping, that, since we've now both got our feelings out there, and we're in agreement that we love eachother and we want to be together, maybe you could move back to Neptune?" I suggest, tentatively.

"Or, you could move to New York with me?" She suggests, obviously not relishing the idea of moving back here. At least she doesn't want to leave me, that's encouraging.

"Ronnie, I can't move to New York, my base is here. This is where my publicist, publisher and editor live, as well as my friends and what's left of my shitty family." I say, gently. "Why can't you stay here? You've got loved ones here too."

She looks unsure about my statement, and I realise that I may be fighting a losing battle. Her phone rings, and she gets it out, avoiding my eyes.

"Hello?….Oh, hey Gorgeous!….No, I can talk, especially about that….Why does it matter in the case?" She's pacing around the small room, as I frantically try to work out whether this 'gorgeous' she is talking to is a man or a woman. "Oh come on, Robert, that's so not a big deal." There's my answer. Now, is this Robert the reason she doesn't want to move back here? I never thought to ask if she was seeing anybody back in New York. "When will I be back?" She pauses, and I know that my future happiness lies in the balance here. She knows I can't move up there, but I have no idea what she's gonna do. "I'm actually not sure, Rob. There's a pretty big chance that, uh," She looks at me nervously, "That I'll be staying in Neptune." When she says that I can feel the stupid grin spreading across my face, and she briefly presses her lips to mine before continuing her conversation. "No, there's actually not much you could say to make me stay. Okay, I'll see you sometime, call me whenever. Bye."

"So, you're gonna stay?" I ask, tentatively.

"If you want me to." She says, nervously.

"I do."


	6. Chapter 6 epilogue

**A/N: So here it is, the last installment. I hope you like it, and that you've liked the whole story. I think it turned out really well, especially for my first veronica mars fic. I'm so grateful for all the reviews I've got. Once again, xxx means a change in point of view, and I only own jason, the sheriff, robert, johnny and jessy the receptionist. For the last time, enjoy. **

She grins widely, and pulls me in for another kiss. I'd forgotten how intoxicating it is to kiss her, and I'm loving being able to do it whenever I want to again. We're lost in a little world of our own, making out, and running our hands all over eachother when someone clears their throat behind us. It's Deputy Leo-alike. Of course. He's standing nervously in the doorway, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Um, Veronica, uh, we kinda need to get back to work, if that's cool…" He trails off uncertainly as we turn to look at him. I guess we give off a slightly hostile 'you're not one of us' vibe, but why should I make this pathetic kid, who is obviously crushing on _my _Veronica, feel welcome? Oh, oopsy, Ronnie would kill me if she knew I thought of her as mine. I still don't feel like I have to be nice to this guy, though.

"Oh! Of course, Jason, I'd almost forgotten." Ronnie starts smoothing down her rumpled clothes, and fixing her hair, which is practically on end from the number of times I've run my hands through it. "I'll come out right now. Logan, maybe you should get home."

"Yeah, of course. Come by when you finish up, yeah?" I agree, kissing her chastely on the lips. She picks up her bag and walks back out into the main office, sitting back down opposite the Sheriff. Her little policeboy is standing beside his boss now, finally having realised that he has absolutely no hope with her. "Bye, Ronnie."

"See you later, Echolls." She waves to me as I leave. Man I could get used to having Ronnie being openly affectionate towards me. I decide to try one more thing before I go.

"I love you." I call to her.

"Love you too, now go!" She calls back, laughing.

I don't think she realises quite what she's done to me when she said that outloud, in front of a room full of people. Okay, so not many of them were listening, and none of them care, but still, the fact that she'll admit that she cares is a seriously food sign, and a nice thing to hear. Inga calls out to me as I leave the station.

"Is she staying then, Mr Echolls? I do hope you've managed to convince her."

"You're in luck, Inga, she's organising to collect her stuff from New York as soon as the case is over." I grin widely as I say this.

When I get home Mac is waiting for me on the doorstep. I left her an incredibly giddy message after Veronica and I reconciled at the Neptune Grand, and she's obviously come to find out what the hell is wrong with me to make me so happy. Sure enough, as soon as we're inside and both holding mugs of coffee, she starts grilling me.

"So, your message wasn't very specific, Logan. All I really understood was your insane happiness." She starts. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ronnie and I made up." I say, happily.

"Ooh, no wonder you're practically dancing!" She laughs, understanding at once the reason for my joy. "I'm glad you worked everything out, Logan, really I am. You and Veronica were made for eachother, and everyone who knows the pair of you knows it." She stops abruptly, probably remembering that although she and Veronica have hashed out their problems, they haven't actually got the ceremony of becoming friends again out of the way. It's such a girl thing to have to do that whole 'Friends?' 'Friends.' thing, and it's the kind of thing that makes me glad that guys just assume that everything is cool again.

"Hey, Mac, don't worry about that whole making up thing, Ronnie's coming by later so you can talk to her then." I say, sympathetically. I guess we'll have to wait awhile before Ronnie and I can be alone, but she and Mac have to get this over with, and the impending visit will be as good a time as any.

When my doorbell rings, several hours later, I almost run to answer it. Veronica is leaning against the doorframe when I open it, not in a sexy, alluring way, like I would have hoped, but in an 'I'm so exhausted, I could fall asleep on my feet' kind of way. She practically falls into my arms, yawning madly.

"You tired, Ronnie?" I ask, tenderly.

"Uhuh. We worked solidly, and I haven't slept since I left New York, the only food I've had all day was from your breakfast run, and before that I hadn't eaten since the day I arrived." She moans, as we stumble into the kitchen. "Oh, uh, hey, Mac, I didn't see you there." Dammit, they're at the awkward stage of their refriending. I just hope one of them has the guts to ask to be friends quickly, because it's obvious that Ronnie's in need of some TLC from her new boyfriend.

"Hey, listen, about before." Mac starts, and I secretly applaud her. "I just wanted to make sure that we're cool, because you're still my BFF too, and not even Logan can take your place." She says, quickly.

"Oh, Mac, of course we're cool. I'll tell you a secret, though; I thought I could find someone to replace you, and I even made friends with Robert because he's a cynical computer whizz, but no one is the same as you. And no one is as amazing." They share an incredibly long hug, as I sit on my countertop, feeling awkward.

"Listen, I gotta go, I've kinda got a date tonight, so I want to get ready." Mac looks embarassed at telling us about her date, but we both just give her a hug and send her on her way, instead of hassling her for details. Knowing Ronnie, however, as soon as she is more awake she'll be on Mac's case like bees to pollen. As soon as the door slams behind our techie friend, Veronica is up and looking for a bed to sleep in.

"Dammit Logan, where can I sleep?" She snaps, as she comes out of my bathroom. "I can't keep working on overdrive."

"Come here," I take her by the hand, and lead her to the one room that she hasn't looked in yet. "Where the magic happens." I announce.

I can see her practised eye sweeping the room and appraising it. She takes in my flat screen tv, and my Nintendo, as well as the bed, which I'll admit I had specially made to be bigger than a kingsize. She briefly looks over the wardrobe and dresser containing all my clothes, but her eyes stop on my little collection of photos. The first one is of her, me, Duncan and Lilly, the night of homecoming, a picture I've always loved, even if Ronnie and I are completely separate. The second is us during our first relationship, that semester in junior year. I'm giving Ronnie a piggy-back and she's pressing a kiss ontop of my head. It's probably my favourite picture of us, taken before anything happened to drive us apart. The final picture is of Lilly and Veronica in their soccer uniforms, both smiling coyly, Veronica's face mudstreaked, while Lilly looks as though she never even went on the field.

"Cute," She remarks. "I've never seen that one of me and Lilly before."

"That's because it's from my private collection." I tell her, coming up behind and slipping my arms around her waist. "I took it a couple months after we met, and I didn't show you guys because Lilly hated pictures of her in her uniform." She nods, slowly, picking up the frame and scrutinising it.

"It's a good photo. I don't think I could have taken a better one, and you always hated taking pictures." She laughs, yawning widely as she does so.

"Okay, lets get you into bed, Ronnie. You need to catch up on your beauty sleep." I lift her up, and place her on the bed, tucking the covers around her before lying down myself.

"Hm. Finally I get to sleep. If I was a psychologist I'd say that my not sleeping was linked to my guilty conscience, and now that I've atoned and been forgiven I can sleep again." I chuckle as she says this; only Veronica could be that profound and honest with herself when half asleep.

"Ssshh. Go to sleep, I'll wake you if the Sheriff's department calls." Even as I say it her lids are snapping shut and she's sleeping deeply.

Xxxx

When I wake up, the space that Logan took up before I fell asleep is empty. It's dark outside, but that doesn't help me work out the time, as although I only fell asleep at about four in the afternoon, it could be any time of night or early morning. I can hear the strains of the radio coming from the kitchen, and follow them.

Logan is standing at the gas rings, frying eggs and bacon. He's dressed only in a pair of pyjama pants, and frankly, I haven't been this turned on since I left Neptune. New York maybe one of the largest cities in the United States, but there is a distinct shortage of sexy guys there.

"I forget, do you still like your eggs sunny-side-up?" He asks me, as I advance through the doorway.

"Of course, Logan. I've proved myself completely predictable to you thus far, why should you suppose that anything as simple as how I take my eggs has changed?" I joke. Sleep has refreshed me, and I am back to my regular rapier-like wit. Not that that was a joke. Maybe I need some more sleep.

"Okay, okay, just checking. You look much more awake." He comments, coming over and kissing me. "Mm, I love being able to do that whenever I want."

I laugh, and hit him playfully. "Who says it's your decisions when you get to kiss me or not? Surely you forget how whipped you were last time we were together." There's that wit. Good, I don't have time to sleep for another twelve hours, as the clock has informed me I did. "Listen, speaking of being whipped, if you really want me to come back to this hell hole of a town then we're gonna have to take a trip up to New York for a few days."

To my surprise, he smiles widely at the suggestion. "Great, I can meet all of the people you tried to replace me and Mac with." He says, evilly.

"If you think I'm letting you near any of my friends then you need to get your head examined." I say, deadly serious, as I start eating my breakfast. "You are restricted to helping me pack up my apartment. Absolutely no socialising."

"Aaw, come on Ronnie. You know what I did, and who I befriended, while you were gone, why don't I get to see what you did?" He whines. "I'm especially interested in meeting this Robert dude. You seem to be _very _close to him – after all, you don't bake for just anyone."

He's got a point there. All the more reason for him to never meet Robert. I did some stuff with that guy that I would prefer Logan not to hear about – sexual kind of stuff. Logan doesn't need to hear about what I did with the only boyfriend I've had in the four years since I left Neptune.

By eight o clock in the morning, Logan and I are on the road in the Yellow Beast, otherwise known as Logan's Xterra. I mention my new nickname for it, and he laughs loudly.

"That reminds me, what happened to that old rust bucket; the LeBaron?" He asks, curiously.

"Finally broke beyond repair." I feel as sad as I did the day the LeBaron actually died. "I was so heartbroken, that car was practically my only ally after Lilly died." I admit. It feels good being able to tell Logan this kind of thing. Last time we were together we both hid so much, but this time we've agreed to be completely honest with eachother, like we were in Dick's hotel room. "But I sucked it up and bought the pick-up truck, and now that's my greatest ally. A lot more reliable, too."

"It's very badass. Would have suited your high school image very nicely." I decide to take that as a compliment. "Ah! Check the time. I want to know how long it's taken me to drive to New York within the speed limit!"

"It's about five o clock!" I laugh, thinking back to the argument we had earlier, when he was driving way too fast. At the risk of sounding like one of those disgustingly loved-up chicks that everyone secretly hates, I think it's safe to say that even arguing with Logan makes me love him more. "Turn off here, and I can quit my job! I talked to my dad when you were getting gas, and I'm becoming an official partner in Mars Investigations."

We turn down the road, and park outside my office, in the heart of Brooklyn. I can see the look of distaste on Logan's face, and sense his disapproval. However much he denies it, if he lived in New York it would be on the Upper East Side, with all the millionaires and celebrities. I, however, live in the equivalent of Neptune's 02 zip code, in the artsy, dirty Brooklyn.

"Wait here, I'll only be a few minutes." I order him, hopping out of the Xterra and entering the Independent Investigations office. I wave to my friends, and go to find my boss. The conversation regarding my resignation is brief, although he stresses the fact that I would have been chief of investigations within the month had I decided to stay. It's weird, but I realise that even that high up, well payed, position hasn't the least pull on me, being with Logan even beats out my dream job as the most important aim in my life.

I'm deep in a farewell conversation with Johnny, when I hear a familiar voice in the lobby.

"_So, you're the regular receptionist, right?"_ That's Logan's voice. What the hell is he doing?

"_Yeah, I am."_ Jessy, the receptionist giggles. Man, that girl will flirt with anyone! _"Do you need me to do a specific job for you?"_

Logan obviously doesn't miss the double entendre, and when he next speaks it is slightly more formally. _"I just wanted to thank you. My name is Logan Echolls, I rang you a few days ago with regards to the whereabouts of Veronica Mars."_

"_Oh, yeah, I remember, the friend who hadn't seen her in a while."_

"_Yeah, well, because of you I've got the love of my life back, and she's moving in with me, where she belongs. So thank you. Without your penchant for gossip and flirting, I never would have got all that information out of you."_ He holds something out for her, but I can see what it is from this angle. _"Just a token of my gratitude. Now, I've gotta run; I promised Ronnie I'd wait for her in the car." _I hear him make the typical 'whipped' noise, and exit the office. When I finish saying goodbye to Johnny – I will actually miss him, unlike most of the other people that work here – Jessy still looks as stunned as she obviously did by the end of Logan's speech. Well, at least it's shut her up for now, I swear to God that girl could talk for America.

When I get back out to the car, Logan is sitting, good as gold, listening to the radio.

"Nice try, Echolls. Jessy still hasn't gotten over your little token of gratitude." I quip as I sit in the passenger's seat.

"Dammit, Mars, I should have known you'd bugged me." He laughs. "What happened to the trust?"

"I could ask you the same question. After all, all I did was hear you talking loudly at the front desk. You were gonna keep your little escapade a secret from me." I scold him, as we drive off towards my apartment.

When we get there, he looks around my place curiously. I've furnished the place the way I always described on those rare occasions when Logan and I talked about the future, instead of the past. It's done in sort of soft greys and teals, very mellow, and there are books, cds, vinyls, posters and photos everywhere. One corner of my main room is a little homage to the days before Lilly died, with photos of the Fantastic Four scattered everywhere, and the shotglass that Lilly gave me for my fifteenth birthday sitting on a shelf and holding down a pile of my work. The rest of the pictures aren't so categorised, and the wall is littered with posed and candit shots of me, Logan, Wallace, Mac, Duncan, even Dick, and some nice ones of my dad.

"Wow. It's like looking inside your head, Ronnie. Wait, who's that." Crap, he's seen the one photo I didn't want him to see. It's a close up of me and…Robert. He's kissing my cheek, and my hand is tangled in his hair, we're definitely more than friends in the picture, and Logan can tell. His voice has gone all gruff, like it does when he's jealous.

"That's, uh, Robert." I admit. We did agree to be truthful, after all. "Taken when we went out, a couple of years ago."

"You're not still together are you?" His eyes are full of insecurities, even though his voice is disinterested.

"God, no. We're just good friends now, I was still a bit hung up on you, and he of course didn't want to be dating a girl who was pretty much still in love with her ex." I explain. All would have been cool, I'm sure, if my front door hadn't slammed shut at that moment.

"Veronica, are you back yet?" Damn everything to hell, it's Robert, making use of my spare key.

"Yeah, in here, Rob." I call, nervously, watching Logan to gauge his reaction. His face has gone sort of hard, and I can't read the expression in his eyes. I can tell he's mad, though, because his fists are clenched tightly at his sides. "Um, Logan, this is Robert, the guy you were so curious to meet."

As I say this, Rob rounds the corner into my living room, and starts scrutinising Logan intently. Great, I can feel a manly power struggle in the works. I wish guys wouldn't act like I was a possession to be fought over, but there isn't much I can do about it. Logan is glaring at Rob and I feel his arms snake protectively round my waist.

"So you're the Robert who keeps calling my girlfriend." I sigh, noticing the hostility in Logan's voice. I really wish that these two, two of the people who understand me the best, could get along, but I realise that it's wishful thinking. Between the two of them, they've got the hostile alpha male part down to a tee.

"That's right, I'm the Robert that looked after your girlfriend for four years after you broke her heart." Rob is just as hostile, and the two of them have started circling eachother, with me in the middle. God, I don't know why I thought it was possible to keep my pre-New York and my post-Neptune lives separate, but I did. And I'd been doing so well, too. Even Wallace and my dad have never met any of my New York friends, and Robert is the only person who knows any details about my past. And now, dammit, the only reason these two lives have collided is because I'm returning to my past one. Oh crap, they've started shoving eachother. I ought to intervene. And so I do.

"Oh my God, guys! This is ridiculous. I'm not some prize to be fought over, and you both know it! I so wanted you two to be friends!" I yell, coming between them. "Logan, you should be grateful to Rob for keeping me sane and sort of happy after we broke up, and Rob you should be grateful to Logan for making me completely happy again after all this time!" They both hang their heads, finally realising how stupid they're being.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie. You're right, as always." Logan admits.

"See, I told you you were whipped!" I laugh, pecking him on the lips to show he's forgiven.

"I guess I was being a bit of a jerk, huh, Veronica?" Rob says, shrugging slightly.

"Yes you were. Now the pair of you, shake hands." They do so, grudgingly. "And now, you can help me pack. I want to be back in Neptune as soon as possible."

Four months later

When I woke up this morning I knew things would be different. I guess the first thing that alerted me to that was the fact that it was a Monday and yet the clock by my bed read 11:00 am. This was something very out of the ordinary, as normally I would be at my desk working on cases, or meeting with clients, by now. But instead I'm in my incredibly large bed, listening to the muffled sounds of my boyfriend's dreadful singing coming from the kitchen. When said boyfriend comes into the bedroom a minute later with a tray of breakfast, I am sure something is up. He sets down the tray on the bed, before climbing back into the vast expanse of covers and sheets. I've got to admit, at first the thought of sleeping (and doing other things) in the larger-than-kingsize-custom-made-monster of a bed was quite daunting, but after a couple of days I started loving it, and Logan knows it, hence the luxury of breakfast in bed.

"What the hell, Logan, my alarm was supposed to go off hours ago. My dad is gonna be so pissed!" As one of the senior partners in Mars Investigations, I'm supposed to get in everyday at 8:30 on the dot to open up the office and let my dad sleep in. he's old, so he's allowed. Logan smirks at me, and I can't help but feel like I've forgotten something important.

"Your dad won't be pissed, Ronnie, he's coming round later, remember." I look blank, and Logan suddenly bursts out laughing. "What kind of nutjob forgets their own birthday, Ronnie?!" He giggles.

Oh. So that's what I forgot. Dammit, I am a nutjob. I forgot that today is my twentyfifth birthday! I wonder if Dante still has that Veronica Circle waiting for me in hell, it would be useful to hide in right about now.

Logan kisses me gently, still shaking with laughter as he hands me a cup of coffee and a gift bag.

"You are so lucky that no one else forgot, otherwise today would be completely devoid of presents." He remarks, as I open the bag eagerly. "Just in case you didn't get it, your dad, Wallace, Mac, Dick and Jason are coming round later for a birthday lunch." He talks to me like he would an infant or an idiot, but I guess I had it coming.

His present, however, is far from patronising. It's perfect. At the top of the bag is the latest Robert Harris thriller, and underneath is a new memory card for my camera. Perfect, and exactly what i wanted.

"Logan this is fantastic! Thank you so much!" I kiss him passionately and we fall backwards onto the pillows beneath us. "I love you." I love being able to say it, too.

"I love you too, but that's not all of your present. Dig deeper." He commands, and I comply.

My hand hits a jewellery box. I pull it out, and open it. I feel a slight anticlimactic disappointment as I see that it isn't an engagement ring inside. The feeling lasts only seconds before I register the actual gift before me and realise just how perfect it is. It's a gold locket, antique I expect, and in the shape of a heart. I open it gently, and inside is a picture of me and Logan, taken that first summer, and a single word engraved into the back. _Forever. _I look up at him and smile, hoping that all of my love and gratitude shows at that moment, because I'm far too emotional to speak.

"I'm glad you like it." He says, kissing my neck as he puts it on me. His voice drops low, as if his next words might be overheard. "There was a perfect ring in the jewellers, but I thought that four months was a little hasty. Maybe Christmas though."

The meaning of his words sends tingles down my spine.


End file.
